Sueños hechos realidad ¿no?
by Kuto-chan
Summary: Nunca te has preguntado como sería viajar a otro mundo? pues aquí descubrirás eso y quizas mi intervención en este mundo ayudara a que algunos/as descubran sus sentimientos. Dale una oportunidad por favor y pasa a leer. MakaxSoul y más -
1. Prologo: Como empezó todo

Bien aquí estoy de nuevo con una nueva historia, muchos dirán que porque no actualizo el de GF pero es que estudiar mata la imaginación, literalmente como odio tener tantos exámenes importantes en tan poco tiempo. Se me ocurrió esta idea de las ganas que tengo de realmente poder viajar a otro mundo… pero bueno eso se ve que no es posible, por cierto esta historia será basada en varios mundos de animes y mangas y la ultima parte será una unión de todos asique espero que lean mi historias aunque no sean de Soul Eater o no tengan las parejas que les gusten…

Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece de ser así Maka y Soul estarían juntos etc.

_**Prologo: como empezó todo**_

Bien yo era una chica a la que realmente le aburría este mundo, lo único divertido que encontraba eran los libros, mangas e animes que se alejaban de la realidad y se trataban de otros fascinantes mundos. Nunca te ha pasado de que te da la sensación de que esos mundos son reales ¿nunca? Si nunca has tenido esa sensación o lo has imaginado eres una persona aburrida realmente, no entiendo como hay personas que se pueden divertir en este aburrido mundo, te contare algo increíble que me paso a mí.

Otro día normal y aburrido me desperté en mi cama no quería ir a la escuela… bueno la mayoría de vosotros le diréis instituto… pero en todo caso ese día era lunes y a primera hora tenia deporte, me vestí lentamente con la ropa de deporte que nos obligaban a llevar en la escuela, no me lleve ropa de recambio visto que me daba igual lo que pensaran los demás de mi, y aun lo sigo pensando, no nos desviemos del tema el caso es que cuando iba en el coche escuchando mi música con mi Black Berry indestructible porque la verdad funcionaba perfectamente después de los golpes que se había llevado.

Ese día cuando llegue al instituto note algo raro y no era la falta de alumnado, porque eso era normal ya que yo siempre llegaba muy temprano, me dirigí a paso lento al gimnasio ya que lo más probable es que aun estuviera cerrado y tuviera que esperar fuera con el frio que hacía, me puse a mirar al cielo ya que me gustaba observar las nubes entonces por un momento vi un resplandor violeta en este, pero lo pase por alto ya que no llevaba puestas las gafas de lejos y yo siempre tenía la mente muy activa y me la pasaba pensando en cosas extrañas y paranoias.

Después de un buen rato esperando llego mi profesor de deporte del año anterior que tenia la pequeña manía de decir que le quería matar visto que en voleibol cuando hacia el saque y me animaban me salía mal al contrario de si no lo hacían, pero bueno que casi le doy un par de veces con la pelota muy fuerte… aunque últimamente estaba más obsesionado con que cambiáramos móviles y que el suyo era mejor etc. Pero a mí me daba igual era uno de los pocos ratos en los que me lo pasaba bien dentro de la escuela. Entre al vestuario de las chicas para dejar mi mochila mientras apagaba la BB (abreviación de Black Berry) pero vi algo extraño en las duchas me guarde mi BB en el bolsillo del pantalón y con cuidado sin no antes haber sacado de mi mochila un libro bastante grueso que estaba leyendo me acerque a las duchas y vi algo de color violáceo fosforito que se colaba por una de las rendijas del agua, parpadee un par de veces y me fui de allí para sentarme en el banquillo que poseía el gimnasio, me senté lo más apartada que pude de la multitud mientras pensaba en historias y observaba al chico que me gustaba jugar con los demás chicos… realmente mi pensamiento es que eran todos idiotas incluido el chico que me gustaba y por eso mismo me odiaba a mí misma. Al cabo de un rato nuestro profesor vino y nos dijo que diéramos un par de vueltas alrededor del gimnasio y cuando ya estaba a punto de llegar otra vez dentro volví a ver una cosa violeta fosforito decidí pasarlo por alto otra vez, no era importante o eso era lo que yo pensaba.

Por fin llego la hora del recreo fui a hablar con una amiga estuve a punto de contarle lo que vi pero decidí callarme y simplemente hablamos de cosas tribales, me pase las dos siguientes clases pensando que era eso que había visto, una vez ya en clase de arte deje de pensar en ello y me concentre en terminar mi "proyecto" coloreando con las tizas las mariposas que hacían de velas del barco, antes de que tocara la campana ya había recogido mis cosas y cuando la profesora dijo de irnos me fui inmediatamente y me senté en el banco que solía comer, saque mi bocadillo y al poco rato llego un amigo nos pusimos a charlar sobre cosas que a la mayoría le podrían resultar aburridas pero bueno, luego él se fue a deporte y yo tenía una hora libre decidí dar un paseo llevándome conmigo mi móvil y una libretita donde últimamente apuntaba varias cosas no podía dejar que nadie la leyera asique escuchando música me puse a pasear por la escuela la mayoría estaban en clases o en la sala de estudio asique podía ir libremente por ahí, cuando pase por el baño de las chicas de fuera volví a ver una cosa violácea fosforita que se metía dentro del baño, decidí entrar y ya no había nada me puse a revisar los cubículos del baño cuando llegue al último no había nada, espera ese no era el ultimo ¿desde cuándo habían seis cubículos? Esa es la pregunta que me hice en ese momento abrí la puerta del cubículo sin saber lo que me esperaba al otro lado, me pareció normal y cuando entre dentro sentí la sensación de que entraba en un liquido pesado, cerré los ojos momentáneamente. Note mi cuerpo ligero y algo extraño cuando volví a abrir los ojos ya no estaba en la escuela ni siquiera era que había despertado de un sueño, mire al cielo y pude ver una luna creciente con cara, tenía una sonrisa macabra por la que salía un liquido rojo parecido a la sangre, ese lugar realmente me sonaba de algo pero no le di importancia y me acerque a una vitrina para verme reflejada en ella, mi flequillo irregular me tapaba parte de los ojos y mi ondulado cabello de color castaño que antes estaba atado en una cola alta ahora estaba suelto llegándome hasta un poco mas debajo de los hombros, debía haber perdido la goma en el trayecto… mis ropas permanecían iguales iba con la camiseta gris de deporte de la escuela y el pantalón azul marino casi negro con a los lados una franja amarilla que llegaban hasta el final del pantalón, mis zapatillas negras con el simbolito a los lados de puma, y bueno mi rosto blanquecino ya que siempre he sido muy blanca pero desde unos años mas ya que empecé a tener deficiencia de hierro también conocido como anemia, por ese entonces aun no me habían diagnosticado si era crónica o no, pero bueno mis labios de un suave color rosado estaban ligeramente curvados hacia abajo demostrando algo de indiferencia y en la parte izquierda por encima de mi labio tenía ese lunar que ya poseía desde bien pequeñita, mis ojos marrones con un toque verdoso no habían cambiado en nada, asique si estaba igual aunque me notara extraña no tenia porque preocuparme, también me asegure de que mi Smartphone siguiera en el bolsillo de mi pantalón junto a la pequeña libretita. Ahora que me había fijado de que todo estuviese en su sitio mire a mi alrededor realmente me sonaba mucho, donde había visto yo ese lugar, en la tele quizás algún reportaje… no, no existía ningún lugar en mi mundo que poseyera una luna así espera, ya sabía dónde estaba antes de poder formular en mi mente donde estaba un ruido de un motor probablemente de moto suponía yo interrumpió mis pensamientos, una luz me cegó por un momento me puse contra la vitrina lo que menos quería era ser atropellada en ese lugar, vi incrédula que las personas que habían en la chopper no eran ni más ni menos que dos personajes de uno de mis animes/mangas preferidos, Soul Eater, soul iba conduciendo mientras Maka parecía que se quejaba porque iba demasiado rápido, descendió la velocidad y yo solo me deje caer al suelo no entendía como había llegado allí, de repente antes de que la chopper pasara por delante de mí su motor se había parado en ese momento las preguntas que cruzaron mi mente fueron estas: ¿me habrán visto? ¿De ser así, que debería hacer o decir? Mi sueño de viajar a otro universo se había cumplido pero la verdad es que nunca me había planteado que hacer si llegaba a hacerse realidad, oí unos pasos acercándose a mi yo solo permanecí con la cabeza entre mis piernas y abrazándome a estas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Baka= Idiota (supongo que lo sabíais pero por si acaso…)

Nos vemos en el capitulo uno en el fin de semana que viene… o en GF por favor dejen reviews opinando ^^-


	2. Aceptándolo, estoy en Death City, creo…

Bien se que llevo muchísimo tiempo si subir un nuevo cap, pero me han pasado muchas cosas y mi imaginación a decaído un poco, por lo que desde hace unos meses me puse a escribir cuando tenía imaginación y eso, este capítulo lo tenía desde hacía bastante pero no lo publicaba porque quería hacer el siguiente, del que llevo más de la mitad, aun así creo que tardare algo de tiempo en postearlo porque quiero llegar a empezar el tercero y tenerlo por lo menos por la mitad antes de publicarlo.

Sin más les dejo con el capitulo, espero que disfruten ^^

_**Capitulo 1: Aceptándolo, estoy en Death City, creo…**_

Anteriormente: Un día como cualquier otro, aburrido y encima deporte a primera hora. Umh ¿qué es esa cosa violácea? Bueno se ha ido al baño de chicas mirare que es, ¿desde cuándo habían seis cubículos? Parece normal, voy a entrar ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Una luna con cara?¿están mis cosas bien? Uf si menos mal. Espera estoy en Death City, ¿esos son Maka y Soul? Que no me hayan visto por favor, me han visto ¿Qué debo hacer?

**¡Acción! **

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Oye, ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto sin ningún tacto la voz masculina de Soul, espera ¿desde cuándo yo entendía japonés? Trate de decir algo pero mi timidez no dejo que ningún sonido saliera de mi boca, luego escuché la voz de Maka.

- No tienes ningún tacto baka*- dijo notablemente enfada a Soul esperaba que le estampara un libro en la cabeza a este pero no oí nada levante levemente la cabeza para ver una mano extendida ante mí, supuse que era de Maka ya que llevaba un guante blanco, levante un poco mas mi cabeza para averiguarlo, había acertado.- ¿estás bien? ¿Porque estás aquí?- las preguntas habían sonado mucho más dulces que como lo había preguntado Soul pero aunque abrí mi boca no fui capaz de emitir sonido alguno de esta.

Maka al ver que no decía nada pero si acepte su mano con la que me ayudo a levantarme, después de que me levantara miro a Soul y luego dijo en voz alta.

-Quizás no sabe hablar nuestro idioma- realmente eso era lógico porque hasta hacia un rato solo sabia decir palabras como Neko, Inu, kawaii * etc. A un que teniendo encuentra que ahora les entendía seguramente no podría hablar el idioma, o eso pensaba yo en esos momentos- Deberíamos llevarla ante Shinigami-sama- en eso estaba de acuerdo asique asentí levemente el sabría lo que hacer o eso esperaba.

-Anda parece que la chica es muda porque si asiente pero ha entendido lo de Shinigami-sama, que por cierto también debe conocerlo…- dijo Soul, en cuanto dijo que debía ser muda yo negué mirándole mal, para mi mala suerte no tenía mi querido libro de trescientas páginas para darle con él, costumbre que había adquirido incluso antes de ver Soul Eater pero gracias a Maka mi empleo de libros como ataque o auto defensa había aumentado. – No sé a lo que habrá negado pero da igual, llevémosla cuanto antes con Shinigami-sama que yo tengo sueño- Sip mis sospechas eran ciertas, para el alvino yo solo era una molestia, asique simplemente sin pensarlo me puse detrás de Maka, sabía que ella no era mala persona y me resguardaría, bueno para mí no lo era...

- Bien vamos- dijo la de cabello cenizo mientras agarraba mi mano y miraba mal a Soul para luego que Soul se subiera en su moto, luego Maka detrás de él abrazada al mismo y a mí me indico que la abrazara a ella, pero yo me quede mirando la moto y encontré lo que buscaba, aunque después de un momento decidí abrazar a Maka por detrás tal como ella me había indicado porque usar los agarres para el de atrás de la moto era un poco extraño y mas viniendo de una chica que supuestamente no sabía mucho… ósea yo, Soul puso en marcha su moto y nos dirigimos al Shibusen, realmente tenia frió, pero decidí aguantarme y no quejarme por este.

Al fin llegamos al Shibusen pero para mi desgracia teníamos que subir las escaleras que conducían a este, yo nunca había sido muy buena en los deportes asique tener que subir esas largas escaleras era una desgracia para mi, además de que si pensaba en las posibilidades que tenia de resbalar por culpa de mi torpeza. Con miedo y aferrada al brazo de Maka conseguí llegar arriba, luego de esto fuimos por unos cuantos pasillos, realmente parecía un laberinto si en ese momento me hubiera parado y les hubiera perdido de vista luego la que hubiera estado perdida y sin encontrar la salida durante bastante tiempo hubiera sido yo.

Al fin llegamos delante de la puerta de la Death Room y atravesamos el pasillo ese con cuchillas en el techo, ese que sale en el capitulo uno oficial cuando van a ver a Shinigami-sama, cuando llegamos ante él su máscara no expresaba sentimiento alguno, Maka le llamo y mientras esperábamos a que contestara, tuvimos que esperar bastante tiempo, oí algo que parecía un ronquido… en ese momento pensé "no me digas que esta dur-" justo en ese momento mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el ruido de unas ruedas luego como algo se caía, a Spirit gritar cosas como "Mi Makita te he echado mucho de menos, ven con papi!" y luego un grueso libro caer sobre la cabeza del pelirrojo.

-umh… Stein-kun me habéis despertado de mi siestecita- Dijo Shinigami-sama poniendo una mueca triste con su máscara, ya decía yo que Shinigami era muy raro…- ¿acaso han averiguado algo de "esa" persona?- dijo esta vez poniendo una mueca seria en su máscara, me daba la sensación de que no se había enterado de que nosotros estábamos presentes, y con eso me refería a Maka, Soul y yo.

- Si hemos conseguido información que le interesaría- me daban ganas de decir "hola, hay más personas presentes" pero debido a mi timidez no lo hacía- Resulta que esa persona apareció en Death city a las nueve y treinta y dos de la noche en el distrito comercial- esta vez dijo esa información sobre "esa" persona que ya empezaba a sonar a una persona mística y especial, me miro y yo me asuste a saber si Stein me quería diseccionar, aunque bueno por fin se habían dado cuenta de que había alguien más en la Death Room, entonces Maka pareció hacer memoria mientras me miraba y dijo:

-Nosotros encontramos a esta chica en el distrito comercial sobre las nueve y media- Cuando dijo esto mi mente se quedo en blanco, en lo único que podía pensar eran en puntitos suspensivos de este estilo '···'. Cuando reaccione me di cuenta de lo que eso podía significar… ahora realmente esperaba que no quisieran diseccionar a "esa" persona porque no me apetecía ser diseccionada, cuando termine de divagar entre mis pensamientos me di cuenta de que habían seguido conversando y ahora no encontraba el hilo de la conversación…

-Stein-kun de todas maneras deberías mirar su alma aunque es posiblemente que este sellada~~ - Vale definitivamente no debía volver a perderme en mis pensamientos… ¿de qué c*** hablaban? Pensando en esto me había vuelto a perder, lo único que conseguí entender un poco fue cuando me llamaron – bueno~~ ¿Cómo te llamas~~?- Me pregunto Shinigami-sama.

- Etto… I…Iana- diosas como odiaba tartamudear, aunque de todas maneras intente parecer seria pero creo que no lo conseguí ya que mi cuerpo temblaba bastante, me solía pasar cuando tenía que hablar en público cosa que odiaba, el temblar y tartamudear, y el tener que hablar en público.

-Iana-chan, probablemente no sabes por qué estas en este lugar ¿no?- cuando me pregunto esto yo simplemente asentí levemente pero creo que se dieron cuenta de no lo sabía – Bien, Stein-kun dile lo que sabemos- dijo esta vez serio para darle la entrada a Stein.

-Hace un mes se nos dio la información de que llegaría una persona a nuestra dimensión que tendría unos poderes asombrosos y depende de que bando eligiera podrían pasar cosas horribles, por lo cual nos decidimos a encontrar a esa perso- espera me estaban insinuando, o diciendo claramente, que yo era esa persona y que tendría mucho poder, vamos el único poder que tenia era el de ser muy vaga y eso no era ni siquiera bueno, yo en definitiva era una debilucha con muchos miedos no podía ser tan poderosa como ellos insinuaban, estaba a punto de abrir la boca para decirles aquello pero fui interrumpida antes de hablar por Shinigami-sama.

-Stein-kun, deberías mostrarle su habitación provisional de la residencia de chicas, pero antes dale ese formulario para rellenar además de hacerle las pruebas que te dije- pruebas… no sé porque pero me daban mala espina, aunque no pude hacer nada ya que Stein me cogió del brazo y arrastro hacia la enfermería sin dejarme tiempo a reaccionar. Una vez en la enfermería me sentó en una silla e hizo que extendiera mi mano, sin previo aviso sentí un pequeño dolor en mi dedo pulgar, al parecer me acababa de sacar un poco de sangre pero no me había ni enterado.

-Bueno tengo que analizar tu sangre para descubrir si eres técnico o arma y algunas cosas más, toma esto- dijo entregándome un montón de hojas- rellena este formulario una vez estés en la residencia femenina, por cierto en tu habitación tienes ropa- le mire con cara de "como sabíais que era una chica" – bueno preparamos dos habitaciones así seguro que no nos equivocábamos- vale entonces era más normal, le seguí por el extenso Shibusen hasta que llegamos a lo que era una especie de mansión que ya había visto antes en Soul Eater Not, entramos por la puerta principal y enseguida me dio unas llaves.

-Bien estas son las llaves de tu habitación, debes buscar a una chica que se llama Kim y tiene el pelo rosa- dicho esto se fue dejándome a mi suerte, menos mal que sabia quien era Kim, ya que era una de mis personajes secundarios favoritos, aunque no sabía si podría hablarle o la timidez me lo impediría, bueno lo primero era encontrarla.

Después de perderme varias veces llegue al comedor que si no recordaba mal había que pagar… pero nadie me había dado dinero para comprar comida, acaso querían que me muriera de hambre pensé justo cuando mis tripas sonaron, sip, iba a morir de hambre como no encontrara a Kim en mi pensamiento maldecía a Stein por no darme dinero.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Traducciones:

Baka= Idiota (supongo que lo sabíais pero por si acaso…)

Neko = Gato (repito las traducciones son por si acaso)

Inu = Perro

Kawaii: mono-adorable. 

Que malos son conmigo, no me dan de comer D=

Bueno eso no tiene que ver.

Respuestas a los reviews:

Danyreyez: Gracias, estoy feliz de que te haya gustado, se que me he tardado mucho en escribir pero bueno u.u'

AnimaFantic-YaoistaSasuNaru: Siento el haberme tardado actualizando, enserio lo siento, muchas cosas y problemas emocionales .

Yumary-chan 27: Me agrada que te haya gustado tanto ^^

Siento haber tardado tanto, aunque pusieras que podrias esperar meses para leer este cap... que ha ocurrido...

Leere tus fanfics ahora que tengo tiempo y te comentare ^^

Por cierto si tienes alguna idea que te gustaría que ocurriese no dudes en comentármela.

Kuro-neko Evans: Veo que no soy la única que desearía ir a otro mundo alterno, bueno siento haberme tardado pero espero que leeas este cap, y si me gustaria poder hacer un hechizo para viajar a otro mundo, ¿a quien no? XD

Bien Les digo desde ahora que en el siguiente cap no aparecerán ni Soul ni Maka, pero no os preocupéis en cuanto aclare los puntos esenciales de haber viajado a otro universo así por así, saldrán =D

Lo que significa que probablemente salgan en el cap 3.

Si les ha gustado comenten por favor, me hacen muy feliz leer vuestros comentarios, podéis hacer críticas constructivas, sugerencias, ideas etc. Lo que queráis… bueno no me mandéis una amenaza de muerte por favor u.u'


	3. Hambre, nueva conocida y relajante baño

Hola de nuevo! Esta vez no me tarde tanto en actualizar, aunque este cap es un pelín más corto que el anterior pero espero que lo disfrutéis, en el próximo cap saldrán Soul y Maka otra vez =D

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Anteriormente: Bien decidido es malo seguir cosas violáceas, es más creo que me quieren diseccionar y no es algo que me apetezca mucho. Espera, espera ¿Qué son estos papeles? ¡Auch! Eso ha dolido... Bueno solo un poco, ¡pero a dolido! Umh… la residencia de Soul Eater Not, tengo hambre ¿acaso aquí nadie se preocupa de una pobre niña que no tiene dinero ni sabe donde esta? Pff me rindo, no la encuentro._

_**Capitulo 2: Hambre, nueva conocida y un relajante baño.**_

Me senté en una de las sillas que había y luego me desplome sobre la mesa con sueño y hambre. Había estado un rato buscando a Kim con la mirada pero desistí por el hecho de que era demasiado tímida como para si quiera atreverme a decirle sobre quién era y porque ya había estado un rato buscándola.

Con los ojos cerrados me dispuse a soñar algo o yo que se para intentar dormir cuando sentí que alguien ponía una bandeja sobre mi cabeza por un momento pensé en levantar rápidamente la cabeza pero pensándolo mejor no era muy buena idea ya que si era una bandeja con comida, cosa que según mi olfato y mi hambriento estomago era, tiraría toda la comida desperdiciándola y tenía demasiada hambre para despreciar hasta una miga de pan, asique puse mis manos a los lados de la bandeja y la baje de mi cabeza a la mesa para luego levantar mi cabeza y ver una chica pelirrosa enfrente mía con una sonrisa mientras comía un trozo de pan y tenía sus pies puestos encima de la mesa, por un momento me sorprendí pero luego la maldije por no llegar antes.

-Tú debes ser la nueva ¿no?- pregunto empezando a tomar un pastelillo que se había traído como postre, yo asentí mirando a la comida que tenía muy buena pinta, era ramen y curry de ternera amarinada con arroz, además de esos dos platos "principales" había una pequeña ensalada y varios pastelillos entre los que poder elegir en ese momento al ver toda la comida deliciosa que estaba enfrente de mí mi estomago decidió que era buen momento para hacerse notar por ello hizo un gruñido para que se notara el hambre que tenia, la pelirrosa que había enfrente mía se rio un poco sin delicadeza para luego añadir –Hey, si quieres puedes comer que es para ti- no espere más y comencé a comer el ramen con los palillos que me había proporcionado para este, como me gustaba usar los palillos cuando comía no me resulto muy difícil, aunque tampoco es que lo hiciera muy bien pero algo era algo. La comida estaba deliciosa y me comí todo en poco tiempo pero sin faltar los modales de la mesa, normalmente yo tardaba mucho y comía poco asique realmente sí que estaba hambrienta.

-Bien veo que ya has terminado de comer, asique vamos levántate te llevare a tu habitación- sin que pudiera decir nada me agarro el brazo y comenzó a arrastrarme hasta la parte superior del edificio, no sabía ni donde estaba ni como había llegado allí, bueno si sabia como; arrastrada por Kim, pero no sabía que camino debía de seguir para llegar al comedor ni siquiera el camino para llegar a las escaleras desde ahí. Kim se paró de golpe y me choque contra su espalda.

-Lo-lo siento- me disculpe lo más pronto posible algo avergonzada, por mi torpeza y poca atención a lo que estaba haciendo-caminar.

-No pasa nada- me dijo la bruja mapache con una sonrisa cuando se dio la vuelta y luego me señalo la puerta que estaba a mi derecha y que tenia puesto el numero 98 – Esta será la habitación donde vivirás a partir de ahora- dicho esto abrió la puerta con una llave plateada en la que se indicaba el numero de la habitación. Se podía observar que la habitación estaba todavía sin haber sido usada anteriormente y tampoco era muy grande, había solo una cama con sabanas blancas a la izquierda, un armario para guardar la ropa que parecía hecho de roble a la derecha, una mesa de estudio y con cajones se encontraba contra la pared del fondo que es donde se encontraba una gran ventana con cortinas blancas, no había nada más en la habitación realmente estaba muy vacía y aunque fuera pequeña parecía muy amplia.

- Ya sé que parece que está muy vacía pero ya compraras cosas para decorarla con tu paga- comento Kim mientras me arrastraba adentro de la habitación y abría el armario para mostrar que estaba lleno de ropa de distintas tallas, empezó a sacar prendas del armario y comprobando si me podrían venir bien o no colocándolas delante de mí, al final saco un mucha ropa que estaba hecha un montón en el suelo y otra poca que estaba en la cama.

-Bien lo que hay en la cama es lo que te puede venir bien y lo del suelo es o demasiado grande o demasiado pequeño asique me la llevo- dijo la pelirrosa recogiendo la ropa que había en el suelo y saliendo de la habitación no sin antes darme la llave de la habitación.

-¡Espera!- Dije para detenerla porque tenía algo que preguntarle – etto… ¿Dónde está el baño y eso?- pregunte inocentemente esperando que las duchas por lo menos fueran individuales.

-umh… bueno si te esperas te hago una guía por la residencia cuando guarde estas ropas mientras tanto puedes echarle un vistazo a la habitación aunque no quede mucho que ver- dicho esto salió de ahora lo que era mi habitación, empecé a guardar la ropa que había quedado restante en el armario y algo que parecía un pijama lo deje sobre la cama para cambiarme, vi que en los cajones del armario se encontraba ropa interior y algunas toallas, al ver la ropa interior pude notar que la mayoría de sujetadores no eran de mi talla sino que más grandes, por un momento me desanime pero luego los saque para que Kim se los llevara cuanto antes.

-¡Hey!- escuche como la bruja mapache entraba en mi habitación, pero fue tan repentina y no me esperaba que llegara justo en ese momento asique me caí hacia atrás por el susto y me golpee la cabeza con el borde de la cama por lo que me lleve las manos al lugar golpeado por el dolor.

-La próxima vez por favor toca a la puerta- susurre con un tono de dolor en mi voz, no sé si me llego a escuchar pero le extendí la ropa interior que había sacado anteriormente –son muy grandes- volví a susurrar esta vez avergonzada y ella se rio un poco y los agarro.

-Bien querías saber dónde está el baño ¿no?- dijo la bruja mapache haciendo una pregunta retorica por lo que no necesitaba ser respondida – si te vas a bañar coge la ropa que te pondrás después y una toalla- Me aviso, y luego yo rápidamente cogí lo que necesitaba y salí detrás de ella para dirigirme a darme un baño, necesitaba un lugar para relajarme y pensar, después de todo lo que me había pasado no era normal y todavía me costaba asimilar del todo lo que había ocurrido.

Aun estando metida en mis pensamientos iba intentando memorizar el camino de ida a los baños para saberlo la próxima vez, cuando llegue a los baños pude ver algo que realmente me desagrado, estaban los baños/duchas y los aseos por separado, pero la sala de las duchas/bañeras eran comunes, o sea que tenía que bañarme mientras otras chicas también y odiaba mostrar mi cuerpo fuese cual fuese la situación ¡Me daba mucha vergüenza! Por una parte estaba pensando en salir corriendo y tirarme por una ventana para que el sueño/pesadilla terminase ya, pero por otra parte pensé que tenía suerte ya que no había nadie en el baño al ser muy tarde, decidí aprovechar la oportunidad y darme un relajado baño mientras meditaba sobre lo que había pasado, tantas emociones para una noche no era bueno, ¡ni siquiera en mi mundo era de noche cuando llegue aquí! Bueno "mi" mundo, quiero decir el mundo originario de donde vengo.

Cuando salí del baño ya con el pijama que había encontrado entre tanta ropa, consistía en dos piezas una camiseta de manga larga de color rosa claro con puntos rojos y negros que me venía un poco grande pero no demasiado y un pantalón largo coloreado de la misma manera. Suspire de camino a mi dormitorio mientras me terminaba de secar el cabello con la toalla que tenia, lo que tenía en mente es que probablemente cuando despertara volvería al "mundo real" ya que pensaba que solo era un sueño un bonito sueño muy real pero no llegaría a ser algo más que un sueño que recordaría por largo tiempo, bueno cualquier persona normal pensaría eso ¿no? Aunque bueno yo no soy muy normal asique no sé si está bien que yo lo diga. Una vez llegue a mi cuarto, cerré la puerta y me tire sobre la cama cansada, rodé sobre mi misma hasta ponerme bocarriba, levante la mano y la mire, parecía todo tan real era una pena que fuera un sueño, realmente estaba empeñada en que no podía ser real, algo que había querido desde tanto tiempo no podía ocurrir así por así, y más que yo tuviera importancia. Empecé a rodar sobre la cama pensando en que haría "mañana", pero bueno seguramente ya despertaría de mi sueño, y así termine quedándome dormida sobre la cama.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hola de nuevo ^-^

Espero que les haya gustado, por favor dejen un comentario opinando, y si ya sé que de momento no hay mucha temática SoulxMaka, pero eso va a cambiar en unos capítulos, en el siguiente ya aparecerá más esta "pareja" bueno aun no lo son, pero lo serán…

Bueno gracias por leer y por favor dejen un comentario, diciéndome en que debería mejorar, si les ha gustado, si hay algo que no les gusta que es, pero por favor no hagan críticas destructivas, si quieren mandarme críticas constructivas será un placer leerlas.

Se despide Kuto-chan~~ (me cambie el nombre porque ahora me gusta más este y lo estoy empezando a usar en más redes)


End file.
